Frankenstein vs Dorant
This fight is a continuation of Frankenstein's battle with the werewolf warriors after Karias and Rael take on Dorant's teammates. Prologue After Karias and Rael arrive in the scene, they take on Braang and Krano, respectively. Frankenstein is left to deal with Dorant. Battle Summary Part I Frankenstein asks Dorant of his next plan of action now that his fellow warriors are dead. Dorant remains calm and tells him that the battle's outcome would remain the same. Dorant continues to dodge his attacks and Frankenstein admits that Dorant is better than the others. Dorant reveals that he became a warrior even before receiving modification so his superiority from the rest is to be expected. Dorant then transforms and hits Frankenstein with a bolt of energy. Frankenstein is overwhelmed by the attack. Frankenstein struggles to parry Dorant's attacks. The werewolf warrior tells him that he is disappointed since he had hoped Frankenstein would make him bring out more power. He launches a pair of powerful energy spheres that knock out Frankenstein. Karias and Rael reach the spot and cannot believe the sight before them. Karias tells Rael to take the Frankenstein with him and leave the area. Part II Frankenstein finds his consciousness trapped inside the realm of Dark Spear. He wonders how he got absorbed in there. Shown in a flashback: it was when Dorant and Frankenstein were fighting, Dark Spear had remained docile to catch him off-guard and prevented him from blocking Dorant's attack. The sudden attack by Dark Spear resulted in Frankenstein's loss against Dorant. At present, Frankenstein is attacked by the angry souls in the dark realm. Countless souls (belonging to the Dark Spear's previous victims and sacrifices) shower malice on Frankenstein, who is the only one to have withstood the Spear's power. He is nearly consumed by Dark Spear but Rai interferes through their telepathy by asking him if he can continue to rely on his loyal servant to cover his back as he tries to rescue M-21. Frankenstein answers in positive and overpowers the consuming power of Dark Spear. Frankenstein gains control over himself and apologizes to Rai for making him worry. He requests his master to entrust him the responsibility until the end. As Dorant and the nobles prepare to clash, they feel a dark ominous aura corroding the ground. At its source, Frankenstein who is on the verge of being consumed by the Dark Spear, exerts himself to get back to his feet. He complains that his infernal weapon tries to devour him each time an opportunity presents itself and that the enemies keep getting stronger. A sadistic smile spreads across his face. Dorant and the clan leaders are surprised to see Frankenstein back on his feet. Frankenstein says that he was busy consoling his lover and tells the clan leaders to back off as he wants to settle his fight with Dorant himself. Dorant is rather annoyed with Frankenstein's arrogance and vows never to have Frankenstein get back on his feet again by smashing 'that obnoxious aura'. Their battle resumes with Dark Spear hindering Dorant's regeneration ability. Dorant is surprised to see Frankenstein displaying stronger power than before. He finds it hard to believe that a human has achieved such strength. The Dark Spear has gotten stronger after absorbing Gradeus in Lukedonia and thus increasing Frankenstein's power dramatically. Frankenstein acknowledges that the only disadvantage of this increase in strength is that it has gotten harder to control the cursed weapon. Dorant is shocked by Frankenstein's style of fighting (ignoring his injuries and focusing on offense without caring about defense). To his surprise he finds that he's scared of Frankenstein. Frankenstein taunts Dorant for being scared and wonders if he regrets his decision to fight. It is revealed here that Dorant, much like Drakon, relies heavily on his super-regeneration, something that is almost completely negated by Dark Spear's power. An incensed Dorant goes all out. Frankenstein declares it's time to finish things and they both launch their final attack as Frankenstein summons the Blood Spear. Dorant is surprised that his opponent, a human, was holding back against him, not releasing the blood spear earlier. The two massive vortexes of blood and dark energy released by Frankenstein destroy the surroundings, knocking out Dorant and leaving dark marks over his body. Before Frankenstein can launch the finishing strike, Muzaka intervenes and tells an exhausted Frankenstein to wait. Aftermath Muzaka praises Frankenstein, and reiterates his desire to fight him, but Muzaka withdraws citing Frankenstein's condition and for the want of a better situation. Once again, he asks Frankenstein to let Dorant go. Frankenstein reluctantly agrees, but not before landing a blow on Muzaka to "relieve stress". Image Gallery Dorant avoids 432.png Dorant_vs_Franky.png Frankenstein vs Dorant 432.png Dorant432.png Dorant energy spheres 435.png 435.JPG Franky vs Dorant.png 437-2.JPG Dorant5000.png Dorant501.png Dorant502.png Dorant503.png 439.JPG Dorant45.png